1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been widespread video conference systems (sometimes referred to as “television conference systems”) for holding conferences among remote locations in a state resembling actual conferences, by transmitting and receiving, via networks, large volumes of conference data, such as video data and audio data.
For example, a technique has been disclosed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-033652), in which, in a system for encoding a moving image by selecting one encoding mode from more than one encoding mode, one encoding mode is selected from a bit rate of a moving image that has already been encoded, a target bit rate, and electric power consumption information corresponding to each encoding mode. Thereby, both of increase in image quality of transmitted and received data that have been encoded and reduction in electric power consumption are achieved.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-033652 has a problem that a case, such as of a video conference system, has not been considered, in which transmission and reception of encoded data are performed via the Internet line where the network band always varies. That is, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-033652 is not able to realize achievement of both of selection of the optimum image quality and reduction in the electric power consumption, which are in accordance with the usable network band.
In view of the above-described conventional problem, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a program, which are able to realize achievement of both of selection of the optimum image quality and reduction in the electric power consumption.